Primo and his Country
by AccessBlade
Summary: Lovina gets a very unexpected visit on her day off from someone who she knows has been dead for a long time. And by a long time, she means four hundred years. Fem!Romano.


**Seriously, I have no idea where this came from. I guess I was just thinking about the old fandom I used to be obsessed with and the fandom I am currently obsessed with at the same time. And then this came along: wouldn't it be awesome if Romano got an old visit from a certain Vongola Primo? And then I decided to switch Romano's gender so yes, this is a fem!Romano story!  
><strong>

**I thought it would! Anyways, let the story commence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

><p><strong>Primo and his Country<strong>

Lovina was just minding her own business when _he _decided to drop in for a visit.

The dark haired Italian finally had some time to herself and you can bet damn well she was going to make very good use of the precious free time she had.

That meant not having to deal with annoying tomato idiots who saw it fit to invade her space and start comparing her to tomatoes, that potato bastard who her sister admired for who knows _what, _and her sister chattering loudly in her ear about something trivial or the potato bastard himself and all his _glory_.

Yup. It felt good to be alone for once.

Nothing was going to ruin this day for her.

Nothing at all.

Because she deserved a day off from the usual crap she had to put up with.

Or so she thought because it turns out that there was no such thing as a day of relaxation for her.

And while she was sort of expecting something to come along and ruin the day for her, she sure as hell did not expect to literally see a ghost of her past come up to her when she was in her garden taking care of the tomatoes.

"It's been a long time, Mana." The bastard had the nerve to say to her when she looked up, having spotted his feet while she was bent down on the dirt.

Lovina had whirled in the direction of the stranger and opened her mouth to give the idiot who walked into her private sanctuary a good piece of her mind and then some when she realized exactly who it was that greeted her.

It was Vongola Primo in all his glowing hyper dying will glory.

"The hell?" She screeched, immediately jumping to her feet and backing away from the man. There was no fucking way in hell _he _could be standing in front of her because as far as she knew, he was supposed to be _dead. _

The first boss of the Vongola Famiglia had died four hundred years ago.

And yet here he was, golden blond hair and orange coloured eyes that managed to retain their gentle gaze despite him being in his hyper dying will mode. He was still wearing that damned black suit with white pin stripes accompanied by his trade mark black cloak with golden attachments and I-Gloves.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Lovina seethed, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "So how the fuck are you standing here right in front of me?" She growled.

Lovina was very skeptical of the concept of ghosts. Maybe that scone and tea bastard England could see ghosts, but considering he sometimes talked to thin air when he thought no one was looking did not give her a very good impression as to whether ghosts actually existed. Or faeries, unicorns, elves and whatever the hell else that bushy brow Briton claimed that no one else but he and those with the 'sight' could only see.

The Vongola Primo chuckled and Lovina had to bite back the urge to scream at him.

"It's complicated." He finally said after he was done.

Lovina gawked at him. "YOU LAUGH AT ME FOR TWO MINUTES AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

"I'm not a ghost in the normal sense, if that's what you're thinking."

The Italian opened her mouth to scream at him for all it was worth and clamped it shut again, seething. Why the fuck could she never win against this guy? _She _was the representative of Southern Italy, the part of Italy he was born in over four hundred years ago who has lived much longer than he or any other human has. And every single fucking time he always knew what to say to deter any on coming rants that scared the crap out of the other mafia members who thought they were so tough and flaunted it until she beat some sense into them.

Damn him.

XXXX

Giotto smiled, his eyes softening as he realized his country hadn't changed one bit. She was as temperamental as ever and still using profanity in every other sentence. While he wished she wouldn't swear so often, it was probably the mafia who was at fault for that.

It had been a little hard to recognize her by appearance since she'd grown quite a bit since he last saw her, but with the help of his hyper intuition, Giotto was able to determine that the young woman was indeed his beloved country.

She was no longer a preadolescent girl but a curvy, beautiful full grown woman with shoulder length dark brown hair that was being held back by a pink hair band. Her dark hair cascaded into waves towards the end, adding to her beauty.

Was this really the tomboy who would always kick G. and initiate an argument with him?

"So why exactly are you here?" The girl he affectionately called Mana asked. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was glaring daggers at him, impatiently waiting for an answer. "You don't have some unfinished business you suddenly realized you needed to attend to, did you?"

The Vongola Primo shook his head. "No, I thought I'd just pay you a visit. As I've said before, it's been a while."

"Try FOUR CENTURIES, you bastard." She growled. "And why the hell did you suddenly decide to visit me four hundred years later?"

"That's because I'm helping my descendant, Decimo, prepare for an upcoming battle."

"The tenth?" Lovina raised an eyebrow. "I've been hearing about him a lot."

When the ninth, Vongola Nono, had told her about who he was picking as the next candidate, Lovina was not impressed at all. Even though it was the son of the head of CEDEF (Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia) the information and files she had received on him did not scream tenth candidate at all. His grades sucked, he wasn't good at sports and he was commonly referred to as 'Dame-Tsuna' which Japan translated as 'No-good Tsuna' due to literally not being good at anything he attempted.

And this kid was supposed to be the next Vongola head?

She had told the Ninth her opinion on him and the old man merely chuckled and said not to worry; he had sent the Sun Acrobaleno and hit man, Reborn, over to Japan to train the awkward boy into a man who would be worthy of the title Vongola Decimo.

Even though she had seen the results of the Hit man shaping the Cavallone family heir, Dino, into someone to take seriously, she was still seriously having doubts about it working out.

But then there was that incident when Mukuro Rokudo broke out of the Vendicare Prison with several others and the Ninth reported that Tsunayoshi Sawada had, with the help of his still forming famiglia, taken down the escapees. Not long after wards, he had defeated the Nono's adopted son, Xanxus, during the battle of the Rings.

After that, Lovina considered him as an _acceptable _candidate.

"Yes." Giotto nodded. "He is the one who is most likely to inherit my will."

Lovina blinked several times. "I see."

So even the first generation Vongola boss thought highly of him.

While the southern half of Italy wondered about what was so damn impressive about the tenth candidate, she didn't notice Vongola Primo until he was right in front of her tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

Lovina blushed at the sudden contact, wanting to smack his hand away for being so close to her but finding herself frozen in place instead.

"You really have grown up to be a beautiful young woman." He said, giving her his trademark smile that Lovina grudgingly admitted that she liked.

"I-WHAT?" Lovina's face was burning, her cheeks turning a deep red colour. She was so tempted to punch him; just one balled up fist to his face. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do so and just settled for growling at him. "Where did _that _come from?"

Giotto blinked. "But I only speak the truth."

Damn him. Damn him to _hell._

"Shouldn't you be telling that to my _sister_? She's the one everyone likes anyways." She looked away from him, glowering at her tomato plants.

But the Vongola Primo just shook his head. "I'm sure your sister is charming as well," Lovina's face continued to burn, "but you will always be my country to me."

Strolling forward the man gently, but firmly, took her hand within his and lifted it towards his lips.

By now, Lovina's cheeks were blazing a deep scarlet red as he kissed her hand. Her other hand would clench and unclench several times as she debated whether to hit him or not. She had no problem with punching Spain, but why the hell was she struggling to do the same to him?

Deep down, she knew the answer.

She had loved him.

It was different from how she loved that damned Spaniard, but she loved him none the less.

Finally he released her hand, allowing it to drop by her side.

"I have to go now." He said softly, his gaze and expression as gentle as ever. "Take care of yourself, Mana."

And then he was gone.

Lovina stared at the spot where the Vongola Primo had once stood.

Finally, she said, "You _always _knew what to say."

* * *

><p><strong>And I am finally done! I am so proud of this because not only this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, but it's also a fic without any OCs in it! That's right! NO OCs! <strong>

**I'm sure I've gotten Giotto and Lovina's characterization right, but as usual, I'm not sure since I've never really portrayed either of my characters. Anyways, I think it's close enough but I guess you reviewers will have to tell me.  
><strong>

**I looked it up on Hetalia Wiki and fem!Romano is referred to as Romana. Giotto, however, refers to her as Mana as a sort of pet name. And yes, even though Lovina still punches poor Antonio, Giotto is a very hard person to bring yourself to hit unless your an enemy. Besides, I'm sure even she liked Vongola Primo. Anyways, Lovina is very different from her male counterpart. She is referred to as 'Romana-san' which could easily mean that the Mafia shows her respect, unlike her male counterpart who is often pushed around by them.**


End file.
